User talk:Dandybot/Archive 12
/wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 23:44, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :/wave --''Chaos? -- 23:46, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::/wave [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 00:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) niggers --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 00:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :niggers --''Chaos?'' -- 00:21, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::niggers [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 00:24, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::stop. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::/wave? --''Chaos?'' -- 00:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::/wave is allowed as long as you don't get excessive. ~ PheNaxKian talk 00:54, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::/wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:55, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::/wave--[[User:Relyk|'Relyk']] talk 01:18, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::niggers --[[User:Angelus...|'Ang']][[User talk:Angelus...|'el']] 01:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::/wave --''Chaos? -- 11:56, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::Something against niggers? :< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 18:31, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::That is probably it. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Some people.. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 19:36, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are you saying you are black?^_^ --Brandnew 19:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I may or may not be of african-american ethnicity. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 19:44, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::I believe the new politically correct term would be "dark-tinted". --''Chaos?'' -- 19:45, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Funny, i thought it was nigger. --Brandnew 19:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, i'm voting nigger. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 19:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It would be, but some of the more conservative persons don't accept this. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:49, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Conservatives are people now? :s [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 19:58, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::The debate is ongoing. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:59, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::k. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 20:05, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Where were we again? Right. /wave. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:06, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::/wave šBenTbh› 20:11, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::/wave, I haven't seen you in a while, tbh. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:12, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::/wave [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 20:13, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::/wave --''Short'' 20:14, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::/wave, Yeah, I've been busy with exams and shit. easy semester now though :> šBenTbh› 20:15, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::/wave, semester <3 I'll be spending next week without computers, quite likely :o --''Chaos?'' -- 20:16, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::/wave, why? šBenTbh› 20:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::/wave, summer apartment thingy which we visit in the winter! :> --''Chaos?'' -- 20:28, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::/wave, so that makes it a summer apartment thingy how? =S Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 21:51, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::/wave, it's an old house and not so good to be in during winters, so we often spend some of our summers there. Grandma's childhood home which we just happen to still have in the family. Coldddd in winters, but kinda funny too. --''Chaos? -- 22:00, February 21, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::/wave, I see. Sounds like a nice little traditiony thing to do ^^ Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:02, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::/wave, kind of boring, but there is an infinite amount of zen related to that house. --''Chaos? -- 00:13, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::::/wave wanted to test new sig. - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 00:22, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::::/wave, it's incredibly cute, but it'd look more consistent if half of it wouldn't be bold. --''Chaos? -- 00:24, February 22, 2010 (UTC) Laptop Are amazing lrn to pig back off routers in apt--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 21:40, February 21, 2010 (UTC) :/wave, we'll take a ton of comps with us, not sure if I can PvX tho. --''Chaos?'' -- 21:46, February 21, 2010 (UTC) User:Chaos Messenger/Post-Buff We know you all are bored and have some pretty neat ideas. Update preview at http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Feedback:Skill_update_previews/20100219. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:44, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :lau so strong - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 22:56, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::<3 new dwarven stance. So much raep. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:04, 22 February 2010 :::DBS + WWA + Crude Swing + WWA. I accidentally the mob's skills! --''Chaos? -- 23:05, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::^ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:10, 22 February 2010 :::::Wait, would Dwarven Stability make DBS last all 20 seconds? If so, that's hawt. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:13, 22 February 2010 ::::::Wow, lol pve. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:14, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Lol pve. Don't forget the best thing.. They are moving shittering assault to cs'. [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 23:19, February 22, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::And doing the DB's with it <3 I will totally not mind. --''Chaos?'' -- 23:20, February 22, 2010 (UTC) :::::Owait, you'd have to be r10 to make it last all 20 seconds (or close to it), but still pretty badass. Wish my warr was r10 :/ [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 23:31, 22 February 2010 ::::::Gogogo enchanting hammer mod! :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:11, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Think again. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:12, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::No hammer enchanting mod? :'< [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Its a stance. -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'00:17, 23 February 2010 (UTC)']] ::::::::Ups. Didn't read Dwarven description properly. :< I'm a giant nigger. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:19, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::You needed to read Dwarven Battle STANCE's description to figure out it wasn't an enchantment? -- Drah [[User talk:Drahgal Meir|'00:21, 23 February 2010 (UTC)']] ::::::just use 16 strength. 90% would be enough to make it last 20 seconds. ;o ··· Danny So Cute 01:11, 23 February 2010 (UTC) :::::::::(02:18:32) Dee: I'm a black American :::::::::(02:18:39) Dee: so uncultured it's sad :::::::::--''Chaos?'' -- 00:22, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::No, i don't think i could be that retarded. Dwarven stability to lengthen the duration of stance. Enchant mod doesn't increase rank. Ups. ::::::::::I could blame a secluded upbringing in an extremely sheltered part of the UK, but I'm just going to lol instead. [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:26, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Gild Worz best wor evor. Nobody actually cares, everyone has their pretty bright moments. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::k. /wave [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:30, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::/wave. --''Chaos?'' -- 00:34, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::lol, where in the UK? - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:05, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Devon, the southwest. And you forgot to wave. /wave :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 01:13, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::Is Devon sheltered? =/ You guys have good ice cream. /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 01:17, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Yeah, compared to everywhere else. Especially in the small towns + villages. If you're family hasn't lived there for 6 generations then you're officially foreign. And yeah, it would be even better if we had summers. /wave [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 01:23, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Haha, I see. I was the only non-white kid in primary school until my siblings started. What is this summer that you speak of? /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:51, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Are you le negro, or are you perhaps a ''spaghetti? /wave --''Chaos?'' -- 20:27, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::I am chinese! Lived in England all my life though. What is the spaghetti race? /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 20:43, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::Some time where the rain stops for maybe an hour or two, around about june/july time. Gogo decline of pirates! /wave :> [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Lolol, you make it sound like Wales or something! =P /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:16, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::Devon, Wales, meh. Who cares? They're both out of the way and full of retarded people. :> /vawe [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:21, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::Hahaha, well I've only been to them once each (both on school residentials strangely enough) so I will leave my uninformed opinions out of this ^^ /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:40, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::At least you aren't northern! --Frosty 00:44, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::You come to see the pwettyfuls contwyside? :> /wave [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Touché. /frostywave :o [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | LessQQmorePewPew ]] 00:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::Indeeeeed! And get boring talks from local businesses and the council as it was a Economics and Business Studies A Level trip. The ice cream made it worth it though <3 /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 00:59, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::Oooh, the joys! What ice cream was it? Hockings? B/c they are srsicecreambsns. :> And fucking tasty. /wave [[User:LessQQmorePewPew | ''LessQQmorePewPew ]] 01:05, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::::I can't remember now. I can hardly remember what happened last week nevermind 2 years ago lol. /wave Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::/wave, Spaghetti is Italiano! You truly are as uncultured as an uncultured black American :< --''Chaos? -- 10:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::/wave Italian is a race? That's news to me! Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 16:26, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::/wave, I never said it's a race :< --''Chaos? -- 17:48, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::::::/wave, fair point, you didn't. You listed it with "le negro" so I assumed it would also be a race. Spaggage [[User talk:Spaggage|''talk]] 18:11, February 24, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::::::::/wave, well, le negro itself can also be divided into a ton of specific categories. --''Chaos? -- 18:19, February 24, 2010 (UTC) perhaps shazam is never early nor late. he arrives precisely when he intends to. :I Wish I could be as punctual as you, master Shazzydiddles. Please teach me the secrets of manipulating mind, matter and time. And hell, don't tell me to "find the clitoris", not again. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:23, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Todays deck Barbs, jagged, fox fangs and shittering assault, el oh el. --Brandnew 10:25, February 24, 2010 (UTC) :Oh wow, honey, you got to make me proud, because I'm 400km away from GildW0rz atm. --''Chaos?'' -- 10:47, February 24, 2010 (UTC) You know you should go sleep when your PvXing has degraded to the state of refreshing at 3am. Post faster. --''Chaos?'' -- 01:14, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :This happened to me last night, except it was 6am not 3 -_- - ''Athrun''[[User talk:Athrun Feya|''Feya]] - 01:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) ::We have too much time. We should optimise it and spend our overlapse time on criminal activity, such as child pornography networks. I actually ''do have some gay pornography contacts who aren't exclusive in their choice of branch. I believe you would make the perfect person for sodomy and such, I understood you have quite the admirable interest in rein-deer and like! --''Chaos?'' -- 01:30, February 27, 2010 (UTC) A cookie For helping me: http://2.bp.blogspot.com/_53oMB4-fxXM/SVZZdJntnPI/AAAAAAAAAAM/vXEtrdBFtqI/s1600-R/cookie.gif --GWPirate 22:17, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :It is very massive. Will be perfect with the tea I just made. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:21, February 27, 2010 (UTC) Indenting ::::::I know how to indent mkay?--GWPirate 20:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) : ▲ :▲ ▲Just leaving this here--GWPirate 20:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Fail triumphant forks =/ -- 20:56, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooooh nevermind, my eyes saw it a bit funny, the top looked a bit to the left >< -- 20:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::It is. About one pixel or so. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :: Newfags can't. --''Chaos?'' -- 20:58, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::Good old eyes =D -- 20:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well chaos is a fag and im new --GWPirate 21:38, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::How the hell does a newfag know that I'm a fag anyways, or was it a random coincidence? --''Chaos?'' -- 21:39, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'm not new, im moot. --GWPirate 21:52, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Moo! . --''Chaos?'' -- 21:53, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Nah i was long for a long time already, never created an account anyway, im probably older than you--GWPirate 21:55, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I've been here for a year and a half. Do you actually stalk that much though? --''Chaos?'' -- 21:57, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :How about you take your /b/ shit back to /b/ and talk gil worz at pvx? --Brandnew 21:59, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::It's like /b/ without the kiddie porn. I don't mind. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:00, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::did somebody say cheese pizza?--GWPirate 22:10, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::Deny, I said cock. Slice it and bake it. --''Chaos?'' -- 22:11, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::Mhmm, that sounds delicious just like Coco Pops--GWPirate 22:13, February 28, 2010 (UTC) Guess its time I started Circle-jerkin. Eh? --[[User:Briar|''Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :nice sig. '···''' Danny So Cute 03:14, 1 March 2010 (UTC) ::Forgot to check the little box on the thingy. O.O --[[User:Briar|''Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::gz. '···''' Danny So Cute 03:16, 1 March 2010 (UTC) ::: hawt. Now i get to flame Briar on home turf. :> Life Guardian 03:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::: Ty. And it sounds like fun. Wanna go first? --[[User:Briar|''Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:17, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Not really. Going to wait until you do something stupid :D. Life Guardian 03:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Oh. Going steady are we? --[[User:Briar|Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Sounds good. Now gogo put something on your userpage so i don't have to look at redlink in rc. Life Guardian 03:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Will do. <3 --[[User:Briar|Briar]] [[User talk:Briar|'Flame Me']] 03:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Redirects Tyvm :> --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] [[User talk:Moo Goes Briar|''Woof]] 13:10, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :Fast lurker. I archive/redirect things on instinct. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:11, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Always lurking. Dun-nuh. Dun-nuh. Dun-nuh. dun-uh. dun-uh-dun-uh-DUNUHNUHNUHNUUUUHHHHH!!!!! --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::: . --''Chaos?'' -- 13:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Also. Start a FL account. Funplace2lurk. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:16, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://lmgtfy.com/?q=fl. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:19, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::WARNING The Following link leads to what could be considered explicit content. Click on it AT YOUR OWN RISK - http://fetlife.com/ --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Are you fucking 8?--TahiriVeila 13:23, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::^There are no tits or cocks jumping out from the link, it's still within boundaries of "lolk".--''Chaos?'' -- 13:24, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::/shrug. The last thing i need is some dickhead trolling my talk page because he doesnt like BDSM. Figured id post a warning to help prevent that. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:26, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::Yeah, well, on GWW you would be banned for 3 months by now. Also, singing lesson -> --''Chaos?'' -- 13:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::Thats why i told you to IM me. lol. I didn't even wanna post it here. =P --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:29, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Things Sup fag? <3 --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 16:12, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I have some friends over. We're trying to achieve goatse. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::moo [[User:Novii|'«No']][[User_talk:Novii|'vii«']] 16:15, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::^Novii here is a physician, astronomer and philosopher. Also a great prophet, but his prophecies are rather incoherent, so we don't know if they're for real of if he's just shitting all of us. --''Chaos?'' -- 16:18, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :hey now. you can't call chaos a fag. that's npa. just ask pling. ··· Danny So Cute 17:37, 1 March 2010 (UTC) ::lol it was "faggot"--[[User:Xtreme1ne|'X']] 17:48, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::Nobody notices. Count my physics homework with your superior intellect. --''Chaos?'' -- 17:56, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::Aww sowwy Chaos, next time ill just say Furrest (Ninth btw P:)--GWPirate 19:20, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::As a Finntard, I think I have enough furrests at my disposal. --''Chaos?'' -- 19:22, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Dear Chaos DONT TALK SHIT ABOUT TOTAL! --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 13:39, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :Cheerios, bitch. --''Chaos?'' -- 13:47, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::I wouldn't fuck em with your dick. --[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 14:07, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::what the fuck?--TahiriVeila 14:13, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::I can't see why you'd ever want to make a cheerio explode like that. --''Chaos?'' -- 14:16, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::http://lmgtfy.com/?q=Dont+talk+shit+about+total--[[User:Moo Goes Briar|'Briar']] ''Woof'' 14:17, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::It's a terrible meme though. ^______^ --''Chaos?'' -- 14:21, March 2, 2010 (UTC) you helped me by moving a build i was trying to make ty dude im still working out all the features and ur help was invalueble! --Hughie Wellington 15:42, March 5, 2010 (UTC) :No problem ;o --''Chaos?'' -- 19:32, March 5, 2010 (UTC)